Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to protect such electronic content. In order to maintain such electronic content, systems and methods must be employed to ensure the integrity of such electronic content. To maintain such content integrity, rigid IO operations are typically performed. Unfortunately, such rigid IO operations may result in complicated procedures and inefficient operation.